Perfect Harmony
by Darnez
Summary: 5 and a half years after graduation, Beca has to spend the summer with her arch enemy/girl crush Kommissar. She should hate her right?


Beca pulled up into her reserved parking spot located at the camp she was going to be volunteering for the entire summer. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to this, but when Aubrey suggested you do something...she learned to just do it, so she closed up her recording studio, locked up her house, and deemed La casa Mitchel unoccupied.

"Mama" Becca heard from behind her. She smiled and turned around to look at her 5 year old daughter.

"Yes Kimi?" Becca answered.

"Why did I have to come here, I want to go stay the summer with daddy and Natasha" Her daughter whined.

Becca frowned. "I'm sorry Kimi, but you will have fun" She reassured her. There was no way in hell she was going to tell her daughter that her father's new girlfriend didn't like children so that's why she couldn't spend the summer with him like she always did. If it wasn't for Kimi, Becca would have regretted all those nights with Jesse.

"But I won't. All the kids will make fun of me because I'm little" Kimi whined.

Beca knew what her daughter was going through. She herself had been teased for being so tiny, but one day she realized something. She shouldn't give two shits what they thought about her. And hopefully this trip would teach Kimi the same thing. Beca was about to say something but her whole car rocked when she felt something slam up against it. Kimi screamed. But it wasn't from fear, it was from excitement.

Beca smiled and unbuckled her seat belt, and Kimi did the same beating her out the car. "Auntie Fat Amy!" Kimi cried running to Fat Amy with her arms opened.

"Hey Mini Munchkin" Fat Amy said as she picked up Kimi and gave her kisses. "I could just eat you up" Then she pretended to eat kimi's arm causing her to giggle.

"I had no idea you was going to be here!" Beca play punched Fat Amy in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me. We are best friends" She stated with a smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise...but...there is a certain someone here that I know you would want to see" Fat Amy teased.

"Who?" Beca grabbed her arm again and looked up at her.

"I can't tell you...you'll just have to wait and see" Fat Amy smiled.

Beca was about to say something but again was interrupted by a stern voice. "There you two are. What took you so long to get here Beca? You was supposed to be here hours ago" She scolded but softened her voice when she noticed Kimi. "Hey little one. Why didn't you make sure your mother was on time, you know I don't like tardiness"

Kimi raised her hands, a sigh of surrender. She tried not to laugh. "I'm only 5, aunt Aubrey"

Beca was grateful for her friends, her sisters. They made up for the family she didn't have, for so long it was just her and her father...her father who was now to busy to even come by for the holidays and see her or her daughter.

"I'll let it fly this time but don't think that just because you're my niece you're going to be getting special treatment for me while you're here...because...you're not" Aubrey stated. Beca rolled her eyes, as did Fat Amy, as did kimi. She ignored them. "Come one guys. The whole camp is waiting for you so we can start introductions and pass out the map of the camp, and go over the rules. Rules are important, they are the founda-"

"But wait" Beca interrupted. "I need to go unpack...I have things-"

"You can do that later, perhaps you should have arrived on time...let's go" Aubrey walked away expecting to be followed. Some things never change...

* * *

When Beca arrived to the cafeteria where all the kids and other staff was located, she took a seat by the door with Kimi in her arms. Beca looked around, she was trying to find a familiar face. Fat Amy told her there was someone else here she would want to see and she was vibrating with excitement, but of course, she hid it well. Aubrey who was barking rules finally finished and started to introduce all the staff, the camp counselors. She wasn't surprised to learn that the boys and the girls were going to be separate, the male camp councilors with the boys, and the female counselors with the girls...how predictable. It wasn't until Aubrey introduced Bumber, did she notice him. Of course he was going to be here.

"Look mama" Kimi pointed. "There's uncle Bumber"

"I see" Becca shrugged. If this was who she was excited to see...Fat Amy was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Kimi was assigned a room and Beca decided to go help her daughter unpack and get settled in. Surprisingly, they were the first to arrive, which was awesome.

"Do you remember what I told you?, what do you do if someone picks on you"

"Tell them I will kick their ass" Kimi mumbled.

"Good girl" Becca stated taking a pile of folded clothes and placing them in the locker closest to the bed that Kimi chose. The pair heard laughter from behind them. They both turned to the opening of the door to look at a little girl with blonde shoulder length hair. Becca narrowed her eyes. The little girl looked oddly familiar. The girl walked over and placed her trunk on the bed next to the one Kimi was sitting on.

"You're going to kick some one's ass?...but you're so...tiny...like a mouse" The girl laughed again.

Kimi looked at Beca. "Mama" She whined. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go home" Beca looked at her daughter, then at the little girl...she was confused...was she having some kind of weird deja-vu moment. She was snapped out of her inner thoughts when the blonde girl walked over to Kimi. She bent down slightly.

"It's okay mladshaya sestra, I'm going to look out for you" The little blonde stated so confidently.

Beca had to think about what the little blonde said...something about...sister...was that German? "You know German?"

The blonde stood up. "I know 7 different languages" She stated proudly.

"What did that mean?" Kimi asked confused.

"It means little sister. From now on, you're my little sister, and I'll protect you" she stated.

"But-" Kimi started.

"My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca" The blonde stated.

"Really?" Kimi smiled thinking it was the best thing ever. "My mom name is Beca"

Rebecca smiled. "Cool" Rebecca turned to Beca..."Why don't you go, I'll take care of her, I promise"

Beca was about to decline but Kimi stopped her. "Bye Mama"

Beca stared in disbelief...was her daughter trading her for the little blonde child who reminded her of someone...someone she couldn't quite place. "Yeah okay, let me know if you need me..." Beca walked out of the room in deep thought. When she was gone the two girls continued to talk.

"My name is Kimi, it's my nick name...everyone makes fun of my real name" Kimi stated sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about them, you're my little sister now, I'm sure you're name is not bad...what is it?" Rebecca asked sitting on her bed now facing Kimi.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise" Rebecca raised her right hand.

Kimi sighed. "It's Kommissar...even my dad hate it...my mom said that my dad was mad when she named me that, and that's why he got a new girl friend" Kimi stated sadly. She was waiting for Rebecca to laugh. She couldn't help but think that telling her was a big mistake. She frowned when she heard a chuckle coming from Rebecca. "You promised" Kimi whined.

"I know...it's just that...that's my mom's name..." Rebecca states with a smile.

It takes Kimi a while to register what Rebecca said. "Really? That's so...cool...I'm glad someone else has my name"

Rebecca nodded. "It's an awesome name, come on, let's finish packing"

* * *

Beca wasn't happy when she learned that she was going to be sharing a room with someone. She was even more unhappy when she learned that it wasn't going to be her best friend fat Amy. She complained to Aubrey but Aubrey just stated that camp was going to be challenging for everyone, and her new roommate was going to challenge her and make her into a better person...Just...stupid crap. Then Aubrey went on about how she hand picked each person's roommate, and how everyone was going to stay where she wanted them to stay, and how she knew what was best for everyone...same old stuff...

Beca opened the door and was greeted by a blonde woman who had her back to the door pulling on a black T-shirt. "Oh sorry" Beca covered her eyes. She walked to the opposite side of the room to the empty bed.

"Da, It's how do you American's say...okay" The woman answered and the Beca froze up. She knew that voice, although the accent wasn't as strong. She still new that voice. She couldn't help but drop her eyes down the woman's body. She knew that body. It was so perfect. The woman turned around. "Hello little mouse, we met again"

It was Kommissar. What was she doing here. Beca thought quickly, she was feeling threatened...she needed to do what she do best, insult her. "Well...you're still beautiful" Becca closed her eyes. What the hell was that. Why couldn't she ever say anything mean to Kommissar to her face. Why did she always compliment her. It's like she had a spell over Beca. Beca even called out her name while she was having Kimi. That's why Kimi's name is Kommissar. Beca was trying to think happy thoughts. Somehow the other woman's name called out.

* * *

Flash back

 _"Come on Beca, you can do this!" Jesse said as he tried to ignore the pain in his hands as Beca tightly cut off his blood circulation to his hands. Beca had been in labor for 13 hours now, and finally their little girl was ready to come out and met them._

 _"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Beca screamed. "IT HURTS!" She said again, that moment she hated him. She hated him for making her fall for him. She hated him for being cute. She hated him for not pulling out when he said he would. "YOU!" She growled. "This is all YOUR fault!"_

 _"Come one Beca, you don't mean that, this is a happy moment, come on, think happy thoughts. Think puppies, think ice-cream, just think of all the things you love..." He said smoothly._

 _'why not' Beca questioned to herself. "I love...music" She stated, she started drowning out the doctor telling her to push, and she drowned out Jesse being Jesse. "I love...singing...I love cheese pizza, I love parties...She felt a pressure, this was it...just one more positive thing, and push" She told her self. "KOMMISSAR!" Beca pushed and moments later she was holding a beautiful baby girls in her arms. Still detached from the outside world she kissed the babies forehead "Kommissar" she smiled and whispered._

 _"BECA!" She heard Jess call her and she was brought back into the world. "What the hell? Did you just name our daughter...Kommissar? After that blonde crazy German chick? Are you out of you're mind?" He asked. Beca shrugged. She hadn't realize she named her daughter Kommissar. But Kommissar made her weak at the knees, she made her happy. She made her drool at her feet, and she just named her daughter Kommissar, poor child. She'll just call her Kimi for short..._

* * *

Kommissar walked over to Beca casually. "What unexpected surprise" She stated as she placed a hand on Beca's check. "I'm not sure whether it is a good one, or a bad one"

Beca bit her lip so she couldn't talk. Why couldn't she control herself around Kommissar. It took all she had to back up and exit their shared cabin. She had a few choice words for Aubrey. She might had not been able to insult Kommissar, but she could insult Aubrey...on second thought, Becca turned in the opposite direction to the boys side of came. She was going to yell and insult Bumber, it was his fault. He probably knew Kommissar was here, he should have told her. She knew it wasn't his fault, she just didn't care.


End file.
